When it Rains
by redfox13
Summary: I hate the rain. It brings back such hateful memories, of pain, death… memories that shouldn't be resurfaced, because it’s never good if he remembers. OneShot, HPDM. Warnings: chardeath, abuse.


Author: Hm, I was bored, so I gave birth to this piece of crap. I hope everyone enjoys, it's really quick. I hate my summary!

:marshmallowsthese: are flashback things.

And I believe it's in first person view, so don't get lost! Everyone set, know the rules? K then, read on!

* * *

I stare out into the rain, the cool glass chills my cheek. I hate weather like this. It's always so cold and dark. Rain brings sadness, it's a sign of death. And it's confining, everyone is stuck indoors.

But those aren't reasons I hate it.

It brings back memories of the war and it's never good if he remembers, it hurts to relive those days. Days when it rained just like this…

The portrait door slams and heavy footsteps echo through the dorm. That's right, we share living quarters, Dumbledore's doing.

"Where are you?" His voice rings out, almost angry.

I wince and turn away from the window. "I'm in the room." I call softly.

I hear him as he moves towards our bedroom, my eyes glance downward, I hate the rain.

I gasp slightly as my chin is roughly pulled upward and his lips crash against my own with bruising force. I moan into the harsh kiss, taking as much comfort while I'm still able.

Just as quick he lashes out and I find myself on the floor with a cry, nursing a red cheek. Tears begin to form in my eyes as I look up, pleadingly.

"Do you know what today is?" He hisses, eyes narrowed.

He looks like a demented angel in my eyes.

I bite my lip and shake my head regretfully. Another slap and my head is thrown to the side with his force.

He snorts. "Why did I expect you to remember?" He asks aloud. "Today is the anniversary of their deaths." He growls.

My eyes widen, how could I forget something like that? My breath quickens in my chest, my punishment is going to be worse this time around, it's only been a year since they've died.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I know you l-loved them." I tremble.

This time I expect the hand flying toward my face and brace myself.

"Damn right I loved them!" He roars. "They were the only ones I had!"

"P-please." I whimper. "Why don't you rest, you've probably had a rough day."

He kicks my chest and I fall onto my back, now I'm able to see his full figure, eyes blazing like a demon.

"Don't try to change the subject." He warns lowly.

"I'm sorry." I close my eyes and wait.

I feel him fall beside me and his hands fist in my shirt as he straddles me.

"This is your own fault." He hisses.

The first blow to my gut always hurts the most and I cry out as his knuckles dig into my already tender stomach.

It's been raining the entire week. I haven't had time to heal.

I try to think of other things as I'm beat, as I'm punished. Why do I continuously put myself through this? Surely there are others out there who would be more then willing to love me.

That's really all I want, I just need to be loved.

But I chose him and he chose me. Despite everyone's view against us our love prevailed.

Until his only family died during the final battle.

But it's okay if he takes his anger out on me, I love him still.

Even as his fists continue beating at my flesh, I know he cares. My body will hurt tomorrow with the bruises of his assault and I will once again cry.

But it's alright, because I love him and he loves me.

Even now as my limbs grow numb and my blood runs cold, I know he cares. The fists stop pummeling me and I sigh. His gentle hands smooth across my cheeks and caress my parted lips.

He loves me.

Even as my breath hitches in my chest and his fingers curl around my mouth, it's alright, because I love him and he loves me.

My lungs burn from lack of air and tears pool within my blurred eyes. His hand remains over my mouth and nose, suffocating.

But it's alright, because I love him and he loves me.

And if this is what he wishes then I won't stop him.

"I hate you." The voice is spat with such loathing that my eyes widen and I begin to struggle against him.

It isn't true, he loves me and I love him! It has always been, why is he doing this!

"Why?" I scream as I roughly push him away, huffing as I attempt to catch my breath.

"You're a worthless whore." His voice is poison to my ears.

I back away from him, slowly in my fear. "Why are you doing this to me?" I shake my head. "I love you."

"How dare you say those words to me!" He roars, eyes blazing in madness. "Everyone I love is dead! And it's all because of you!"

"No, it's not my fault!"

"You lying piece of shit!" He snarls, lunging on top of my weaker body.

He grabs onto my neck and squeezes tightly until not even a wisp of air can reach my lungs. My fingers scramble frantically at his hold, eyes clenched tightly shut in pain.

I don't want to die like this.

He's angry; I can tell by the way his nails dig into my throat, by the way he's now banging my head against the stone floor.

"You worthless bastard!" He screams. "I hate you!"

My ears begin to ring painfully, though I don't know where the pain is truly coming from, my hearing or my now cracked skull.

Blood splatters the floor as my head comes in contact once more; my arms have long ago fallen lifelessly beside me, my eyes unfocused, dead.

Just like my soul.

He seems to remember himself and releases me immediately, dropping my broken head with a sickening crunch, it doesn't matter to me, I had become numb a while ago, but he flinches at the sound.

"Merlin, what have I one?" He raises a hand to his mouth in disgust, only to wince as he sees my blood staining his palms.

He turns away and runs, leaving me to my darkness.

I lay here forgotten as my blood pools around me, glazed eyes stare toward the heavens.

Have I been abandoned? Where has he gone, does he hate me so much that he's left me alone?

Alone, again.

The cold hand of death washes over me, caressing my body like a lover might. But I only long for him.

The one being I can't have.

Why?

Why wasn't he happy with me, everything I did was for him. I abandoned my life, my safety for him, no one else.

His words blur in my mind as my eyes loose focus.

_"Everyone I love is dead! And it's all because of you!"_

:A flash of silver blonde hair skitters at the corner of my vision, in surprise I turn. Just in time it seemed to see Lucius cast the killing curse on both Hermione and Ron.

"No!" I scream, stabbing my wand at their killer. The curse hits him at the center of his chest and he flies back, eyes comically widened in surprise. Bastard.

I fall beside the still bodies and allow my tears to fall on their cooling cheeks.

"Please forgive me." I whisper, taking their deaths upon my shoulders.:

His words are true; it was my fault they died, my father who killed them.

I can't hold it back any longer and release a low moan, eyes rolling back into my skull as I slip into darkness.

I'm sorry Harry.

Darkness and the sound of rain.

But I did love you.

* * *

Author: And this is when u say: okay, wtf was that? Gah, I hope u liked it though, even a little bit, I figure I killed Harry in the last two, so it was Dray's turn this time around. Review please, please, please!

Red


End file.
